Stay
by Neflie14
Summary: What do you do when the man you love is walking away?  Vegeta/Goku Pairing.  Well this is no longer a one shot. Need feedback, if I am going to write Bulma's   reaction. Thinking about turning it into V/G/C or G/V/C whatever you get the gist.  possible le
1. Chapter 1

**Stay**

He looked at the night sky filled with stars. So many of those stars now gone, how many lights was he personally responsible for dimming?

_Only the Kais know for sure._

That however was only a side thought. His main concern now was the man retrieving his pants. A man he should have never let himself fall for. A man he had no business loving, because he was a man that loved, and was loved by everyone.

And a man who refused to face him now.

There was an emptiness carving its way through him, and an aching he could not describe.

It was a far cry from the jubilance he had felt only moments ago. A happiness his soul couldn't fathom.

The nothingness that flowed through his very being at that moment should have been enough to end his life because in that instance he wished for death.

Death would be a pleasantry, thus would be the eternity in damnation. So long as his heart would not break at the sight of this man leaving.

There were words, speeches, and arguments he had come up with in that instant but his voice would only allot him one word.

"Kakarot." He pleaded sitting on the lush green grass of the forest floor.

The taller mans' shoulders tensed at the mention of his name. So much was put into those three little syllables.  
>So much hurt, sorrow, longing, misery, and hope.<p>

The younger man screwed his eyes shut. His feelings were a jumbled mess, and when things are a mess that usually meant the actions that caused them were wrong.

"Vegeta, I can't." He stated flatly. Coldly.

"Can't or won't?" The elder demanded.

"Both. This was a mistake. I'm sorry-" He tried to apologize.

"NO!" Vegeta shouted getting to his feet. "Please don't...I don't want to remember it like this." He begged gripping the larger man from behind lightly kissing along his back.

Goku just hung his head. How those lips burned his skin. Burned him to the very core. There was no way he could look Vegeta in the eye. He knew the moment he saw the man who embodied perfection his will would float away on the wind.

To him, in his eyes, Vegeta was nothing less than divine. Unlike any other being he had come across in all the dimensions he had been privy too.

However they both had families and they had betrayed them enough and they could go no further.

So removing the hands that embraced his bare chest, he gave a deep sigh before walking away.

He would always remember tonight. Because for a brief moment in time he had been truly happy.

Vegeta could feel his will to live fade with each step Kakarot took. His very reason for living could not even look at him as he broke his heart.

It hurt so much it burned from the inside. Vegeta was sure he would burst into flames at any moment.

Being too much to bear he collapsed to his knees.

"Goku." He said, though it was barely more than a whisper.

The owner of the name snapped around the moment it had been spoken.

Not once had Vegeta used his Earth name. He had always been Kakarot to the Prince. And yet somehow that simple utterance had the power to stop him dead in his tracks.

So as he gazed down he couldn't help notice the disposition of the man before him. His shoulders were slumped, head hanging low, and his breathing erratic.

Goku wanted to yell, scream or blow something up. This was the reason he couldn't look at the other before.  
>He could feel his resolve slipping with each passing moment.<p>

"What would you have me do Vegeta? We both have families! We've already betrayed them enough." He informed the other, anger clear in his tone.

Once again Vegeta was at a loss for words. There was only one chance. One hope that could change the others mind. Only one thing that would end the horrible suffering, tormenting his very being. And again only one word came to mind.

So he looked up at the man who had the power to destroy and save him. Anguish pouring from his eyes like the tears adorning his cheeks, his voice filled with heartache.

"Stay."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so there it is. A quick one shot of Vegeta and Goku. But I'm not sure if I SHOULD leave it there or give a second chapter with a bit more conclusion...<strong>_

_**Just an observation on my part but everytime I read anything I write that involves emotion I think it comes out flat.**_  
><em><strong>I'm a terrible writer .<strong>_

_**Anywhoo for those Reading What May Be... An update will becoming within the week...hopefully?**_  
><em><strong>Anyways,<strong>_

_**Love yo faces in that I've never seen them kinda way,**_

_**Jnell.**_


	2. Conclusion

People hi,

So first off I would like to thank the following for their reviews:

Emin3m-Geta-DBZ

Cara2012

Thank you so much for your reviews! I love them and yo faces for it.

Anyways I had a really good chapter for this being written and my son went and pressed the power button on my computer XD. So now I have become lazy and you get this instead. Which is just a shortened version of what I wanted.

Oh and thanks to whoever rated!

Now on with the conclusion of Stay...

"Stay." It was such a simple request...so why was it the hardest thing for him to do?

His eyes were locked with Vegetas' and he could not break from the pleading gaze the smaller had on him. Here this proud man was brought to tears just at the thought of him leaving. He was baring everything to him...

So why couldn't he just head the heartfelt plea?

But he knew why...

There was another he loved. Maybe not with the passion he and Vegeta had just shared, but not all great loves need that. No, their love was simple and elegant in the fact that it was just pure. He died for her. She waited for him.

She always waited for him. No matter how many times he went on his selfish adventures. People may not have understood them, and they didn't need too. There was a fire in her and he loved it. It's why he wouldn't always listen to her, he loved to see her eyes light up when she was angry.

He spent so many years away from her...and still she loved him. He couldn't abandon his family again.

Oh gods, how he loved Vegeta. How he wanted to just stay here in this forest and forget about the outside world for eternity. To lie naked in the grass under the moonlight and the stars in this moment, this very instance...

Life wasn't always so kind and his own disposition quickly darkened as he looked into black eyes, eyes like deep pools of the richest oil, eyes that held him to that spot.

He collapsed down to his knees before the other taking a deep breath.

"Vegeta...I love you." He stated, voice strained from all the emotions threatening to make their way out. They were all constricting and yet pushing to make their presence known, and yet he continued.

"But I can't...I...Just can't. Chi. She deserves better than I have given her in the past. I love her too. I-I owe it to her to try and be the husband she has waited for." He choked out, knowing what he was doing to the other and it was destroying him inside as well.

He watched as new tears welled up into the already moist eyes of the Prince. He couldn't bear the sight any longer and screwed his own shut. This was hard on him and he could hear the shuddering breaths HIS Prince was beginning to take.

He reached out and place a large hand behind the Princes head.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered before crushing their mouths together in a bruising apologizing kiss. He put everything he had into that single kiss.

Everything. All his love. His sorrow. His heart and soul. The very being of who he was. All of it. It all went into that one kiss. It was only a moment but hell, it could have been a lifetime.

His right thumb slid over the slick fleshy cheek of his Love before he pushed himself away and transmissioned away without a word, or glance.

He found himself in his backyard. He wanted to scream his rage and sorrow for all the world to hear but he knew if he did there would be little chance of him stopping. So he just stood there for a moment looking up at the half moon.

A moon that was bathing the night in a soft gentle glow, it was almost mocking. For the world to be so calm at the moment when his own was a raging storm of emotions...

But he pushed it all away. He hardened himself and slowly made his way into his home. To his bed, a bed that held his slumbering wife...

OMG! What did I just do to my Vegeta? Holy shit O_O.

I'm shocked. Just shocked I left it there...

What happens with poor Vegeta?

AHHHHHHHH! I hate myself... .

Anywhoozil. I think I might take a break from writing. Maybe a month hiatus or something...but like I always say R/R/R or don't. But if you do I love you!

You may hate me right now but I still love you,

Love,

Jnell 


	3. Finale?

_**Okay...so that was embarrassing. **__**I was working on something and well...things on my end went a little haywire. SO! As an apology I have decided to write you a FINALE! Since somehow the thing I was working on went and did something, something. I have no idea, I was like "The fuck!" myself.**_

_**So don't be cruel because I am just crunching this out now! Things are just rolling out the top of my head and I am putting them out there!**_

* * *

><p>He wanted to sleep.<p>

But he couldn't.

Because everytime he closed his eyes he was assaulted with visions of a broken Prince lying on the forest floor. He could still hear the pitiful plea for him to stay, and those words and his response haunted him.

So he sat there on the end of his bed, hands fisted in his untamed spikey black hair as he tried to regain some form of sanity. He was so caught up in his own torturous thoughts he didn't notice that his wife had awoken to find her husband distraught and shaking uncontrollably.

"Goku, honey?" She began, her voice laced and quivering with concern and dread. She had never before witnessed the man she loved in such a state and it concerned her because she knew that what ever had taken place was dreadful. "What happened? Is it the boys? Is it Pan? Please, tell me what is wrong..." she continued.

He barely heard her. He couldn't even really concentrate, but somehow he understood the gist of what she was getting at. Oh how he wanted to tell her everything was fine! That things were okay, but that was a lie. He could never lie to her, not even if he wanted too; he was a terrible lier after all...

Not getting her answer Chi Chi wrapped her arms around his shoulders in an attempt to calm them both down. The silence she received had sent her mind into overdrive with all the terrible things that could have happened to those she held close and loved.

"Please." She begged. "Please tell me...if its one of the kids. Or if its one of our friends. I-I need to know, Goku...please." She whispered in his ear.

He knew he had to say something, and the only thing he could muster at that moment was:

"T-t-the kids...everyone. They're, they're all f-fine." He choked out still unable to get full control of himself.

"Oh thank Kami!" She sighed in relief, nuzzling her face into the crook of the strong neck of her husband. But if they were all fine, what has got him all upset? "Then what is it Dear?" She asked placing a kiss to his neck in relieved affection.

He knew he had to tell her. There was no way around what would eventually destroy them both if he tried to keep what had transpired between Vegeta and him a secret.

"Vegeta..." He basically sobbed. "He...I. We." He tried to explain but the words just wouldn't escape him.

Now Chi Chi wasn't a stupid woman. The moment he had uttered the name she picked up the scent of the man along Goku's neck. So the moment that happened she knew. She knew what had transpired what had happened between them. She had suspected as much for over a year now that the two had connected in a way that went beyond just the casual spar.

She knew she should be angry. The normal reaction would be to scream and rage at him for being unfaithful. But the love in her heart overrode any jealousy that might have come over her at the sight of how broken the man she loves was in front of her.

She loved him. With every ounce of who she was. So she made a decision...

"You love him." She stated, and as soon as she uttered it the man in her arms stiffened considerably. Now if it were any other man in the universe she might have feared for her safety, but she knew him and this man would never cause her harm intentionally. "It's okay." She admitted, because truly it was. She held no ill will to the man who had captured her husbands heart. She understood. This man before her could not help to be the lovable person he was. He took you off guard at times and before you've realized it, you've fallen hard.

"Chi?" He questioned. He was sure she would have started in on him the moment she found out. That she would scream, hit, and curse him for his unfaithfulness. So it confused him to hear her so calm...and understanding.

"Goku, I love you. That has not changed. I know this might come as a shock to you, but really. It's okay. I-I, I think that you love Vegeta just as much as you love me. So I think that if you think you could love us both. Equally. I think I could be okay with sharing your love with him..."

After hearing that declaration Goku snapped his head around to face his wife. Could she really be okay with sharing his love with another? Could he love them both equally? Could...could, no WOULD Vegeta allow that as well? He did love them both. Truly he did. Both for very different reasons. Was it possible?

The look in her eyes, full of hope. Of love, and way deep down fear and sadness.

She was afraid he would just leave her, and that fear was breaking her heart. She loved him so much she was willing to share the man she loved with a man everyone thought she despised. But she could do this. If Vegeta was what Goku wanted...needed. She would not stand in his way. She could accept that. She knew there would be those out there that would call her weak to let the man she loved, be with another.

But doesn't it take more strength to open up your heart and let another in? Because that is what she would have to do. She would have to love Vegeta as Goku does. To accept him. The only question is. Would Vegeta be able to accept her? What if he didn't? Could she let Goku find happiness without her? But she knew, deep down that if he ultimately chose Vegeta over her, she could not stand in their way. Having a truly selfless love would mean that she would have to let him go, even if it caused her great pain.

He just stared at her. The love he could feel off her told him that she was absolutely serious. She was willing to do this if it meant that he would love her. But to share love between two others? He wasn't sure if it was possible. But, then again in the world they just so happened to live in gave him belief that **anything** could be possible.

So he turned his full body to her, looking into her midnight eyes, and embraced her tightly. This woman. This beautiful being never ceased to amaze him. The fact that she was willing to give this crazy thought a try, just for him! Solidified the love he had for her.

"Chi, you are amazing." He whispered in her ear. "But what if...what if Vegeta doesn't want...what if he can't?" He asked in desperation. He didn't know if he had the strength to leave either of them, let alone Vegeta again. Little did he know she had already made the decision for him.

"If he can't. Then I won't stand in the way." She said confidently even though a part of her wanted to scream that there was no way in hell it would happen. But she quieted that selfish being down. She would not destroy a man she loved with her own pride/vanity.

"Oh Chi, what I did to him...what if he just pushes me away?" he lamented. "He wanted me to stay, and I just left him there...not a word. I didn't even look at him!" He bellowed.

Kami! He could feel the distress his Prince was in right now and it was practically killing him!

"I don't think I could even find the words to explain what you just offered..." he admitted. Because it was true. He didn't think he could explain this to him. He was never good with words and he might just make matters worse trying to apologise.

"Then don't." She said. "Take me with you. I'll do it. Maybe he would listen to me, even though we haven't been on the best of terms. Maybe that is _why_ he would listen to me?" She explained. She knew it sounded crazy, this whole thing sounded crazy, but crazy things have a habit of working out. "Let's go to him..." She stated. "Don't say a thing. Let's just go."

And with that, Goku nodded still hugging the woman he loved dearly, blinked out of the bedroom and into the cool night air.

* * *

><p>Vegeta just laid there on the cool grass staring at nothing. He had resigned to himself that he would just lay there and die. What was the point of living if he could not be with the one person who could bring him happiness?<p>

So he went unmoving, eyes fixed on a patch of orange cloth in the distance.

Goku's torn gi top.

The realization brought back memories that tore his heart to shreds once more.

The man had just left.

He just left.

Not a word.

Not a glance.

Nothing.

Just gone.

That alone was enough to bring him back to tears once more. His body was racked with uncontrollable spasms caused by his sobs.

How he wished he would just die already! Why must his life be so full of hardships? Was this punishment for the deeds he committed under that tyrant Freiza? That was not who he was anymore! He had changed...

Changed for the sake of love. For his child. For his wife. For HIM!

But it was all for naught! The fool had abandoned him for the sake of others. As if he had meant nothing to him. Like he was less than those who he called family and friends.

That's what had hurt the most. His rejection had basically spelled out that he, Prince of all Saiyans, was last on the list of people in Goku's life.

It angered and depressed him beyond comprehension and at that moment he let out a gut wrenching sound that was in between a roar and a scream. All of his emotion had gone into that one act, and for a moment after forgot how to breathe. Not like it mattered much to him anymore and he let go. He let go of the will to live and began to let his ki fall away from him.

That was until he heard a voice. It was the last voice he had ever expected to hear at that moment.

"Vegeta?" She called, but he had no desire nor the strength to even look to see if he had just gone mad or to verify the presence of the last person in any dimension to grant him a kindness.

"Vegeta." She called again this time closer, and he felt a soft warmth on his shoulder. "Vegeta please look at me." She implored of the man before her. "I am not here because I am angry..." She admitted.

"Then why are you? To gloat? To rub it in my face that he has chosen you over me?" He spat bitterly into the grass.

She could not blame the Prince for that. She knew she could come off as being the harpy he constantly referred to her as, or worse, a bitch. So she softened her gaze before she spoke again.

"No. That is not why I am here. Though I don't blame you for thinking that I could do something like that. I know what I am like at times." She conceded.

"Then WHY ARE YOU? YOU'VE WON! WHY COME TORMENT ME FURTHER?" He raged whipping around to stare at the spiteful woman.

"Because." Chi Chi smiled. "Why can't we both win?" She proposed with a look that left Vegeta disarmed of his anger.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" He questioned, finally taking notice of the man in the background. There stood Kakarot, his eyes downcast once again refusing to meet his gaze.

"I meant what I said Vegeta." Chi Chi stated sternly. "Why can't we both win? I love Goku with all my heart, and though it would break me to see him leave, it would destroy me if I broke him. So. I am willing too, for the sake of his happiness let him love the both of us." The black haired beauty declared. "That is, if you are willing to do the same?"

What was going on here? What was this Earth Woman suggesting? That they share Kakarot? Like some sort of toy two friends can't bear to part with?

It was so confusing to him. Could he even handle that? Kakarot going back and forth between them. He didn't think his pride would allow such a thing.

"He loves us both. He's done so much for everyone...Vegeta do you love him enough to let him have the happiness he deserves? We would all get what we want. We would both get him without the expense of another, and he would have the two people he cares for most in this world." She argued.

"I-" He started but was cut off by the Woman again.

"Please...you know how it feels to leave him. I-I don't want to lose him either. Please Vegeta...I beg you." She bowed before him. Tears freely flowing from her eyes splashing down onto her light pink cotton baby doll night gown.

It was then that he realized how much strength this woman had. Her heart. Her very heart and happiness all depended on whether or not Vegeta could accept this ridiculous agreement. It also dawned on him how much she must truly love him. This woman who he thought nothing but a nagging nuisance only a moment earlier was prepared to allow the man she loved to love another, just so he could be happy.

He looked upon her in a new light. At that moment he saw her for the true beauty Kakarot had always known her to be, and he was sure she would never be more so than in that moment. Her eyes glistening with tears and her pink cheeks glowing under the moon light. Her very aura begging him to accept.

So he came to the realization that if he loved this man as much as she did, he would have no other choice but to agree and let go of his pride in this one instance.

Raising his hand slowly he wiped the the trail of tears on her right cheek. He took notice of the shock and realization in her eyes before he answered.

"Alright." He agreed, and with that Goku's head shot up in shock.

He had never expected, he barely allowed himself to hope that Vegeta could accept such an outrageous suggestion. So he truly could not believe that he had just heard Vegeta correctly. He just stood there a few yards away, dumbfounded.

Chi Chi on the other hand, was overcome with happiness! She launched at Vegeta and wrapped him into a tight embrace, which he hesitantly returned.

"Thank you Vegeta!" She cried into him. "Thank you, for letting me have my husband." She added softly filled to the brim with relief and joy.

Strangely enough Vegeta had the exact same sentiments, though he had yet to speak. He was waiting for the man who was stand before them to say something. Anything. But again it was Chi Chi who broke the silence.

"Well." She said pulling out of the embrace looking him straight in the eye. "Don't just sit there." She smiled at him, before turning to Goku and nodding in Vegeta's direction.

This was still all too surreal for Goku. His mind was racing but none of his thoughts were coherent, and it took him a moment to figure out how to get his body to move. Once it did though it was a very slow place and as he was a few feet from them, both rose and turned to face him.

Neither of the two men knew what to do next, so Chi Chi took it upon herself and shoved the Saiyan Prince into her husband. As if it was an auto-reaction Goku embraced the shorter man the moment their bodies came into contact. For the first few seconds Vegeta did nothing, until his brain caught up and he wrapped his arms around Kakarots torso.

Relief. That's all the she could feel at that moment. So she stood there smiling watching the two men hold each other, and she let out a deep sigh of relief. This however got the attention of her loving husband who reached out with his right hand and pulled her to them.

And it did not surprise her when Goku slid his arm around her as Vegeta did the same.

So there the three stood, in the middle of a forest clearing with the moon and stars in the sky shining down on them. The calmness of the night washing away the fears, and uncertain emotions that once had taken hold of them. And after awhile the situation felt like the most natural thing, like they had been this way since the beginning.

However there was another matter they had to attend to and Chi Chi could not let this continue much longer without the other two knowing as well.

They had to inform Bulma. She had a right to know what the man she loved had chosen to be a part of.

"We have to tell Bulma." She informed the other two quite clearly. "She has the right to decide for herself if she wants to embrace, or condemn this. But I want you to know Vegeta," She paused. "That if she chooses to let you go and you are forced to leave your home, you are more than welcome to live with us." He voice and face expressing a tenderness Vegeta thought only Kakarot capable.

"Fine." He said. Knowing all to well where that conversation would go. Bulma was a generous person the majority of the time, but she was also a jealous and very possessive over things/people she thought belonged to her.

"Alright then. Now what do you say Goku? Should we head home? Vegeta, this includes you. You are more than welcome to share the bed with Goku, I think you two need to be with each other now more than ever." She pressed.

"Are you sure Chi? I don't want you to feel like you have to just to please me..." admitted Goku with a hint of shame and reluctance.

"Goku with what happened between you both earlier I think it is best if you two reconnected. That love was almost torn apart, and it should be reinforced right now, not separated." Chi Chi chided him. This was a delicate situation and she would be damned if it all fell apart right now if both of them began doubting each other. "Now. Lets get going, I'll have very two hungry Saiyan men too feed in the morning." She smiled at both taking each of their hands into her own.

"Sure. You ready Vegeta?" Goku asked timidly giving a tentative grin in the older mans direction.

"Yes Kakarot. I'm sure." Vegeta smiled back. It was only a faint one, barely discernible but it was there and it was real. "Lets go home."

And with that the three returned to the little house by the mountains, prepared to accept whatever challenges this new life was going to bring.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay. Okay I know this may not be great, but give me a break it was very impromptu.<strong>_

___**Anywhoo, there are people I would like to thank.**_

**Daminicat - **Thank you so very much! and Pls! Don't kill anyone! I have written a new chapter!

**TheLovelessRose - **Well since you said please...thanks for reviewing!

**AkatsukiSoRules** - Thanks so much! I have a confidence issue when writing so thank you for the boost!

**slaxl - **Ok. So no sequel and you have NO idea how hard it was to resist in writing another chapter for this, I am surprised I lasted as long as I did. But thank you for the review, I think you are awesome for doing so. ^_^

_**In fact I think everyone who has subscribed to alerts for this story and others, as well as author alerts is awesome! Thank you so very much!**_

_**Anways once again I am sorry for the teaser alert.**_

**But grrrrrrrr! This was supposed to be a one shot! :P**

**Anyways as always Read and review! Or don't!**

**Love,**

**Jnell**


End file.
